Shari
'Shari '''is a Uchi Monkey villager who lives in Chugga's town Palette in ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf. History Shari moved to Palette on Day 2. Chugga thought that Shari was a time travel zombie created due to him putting his game from his 3DS to his 3DS XL. Chugga has come to like Shari a bit over time. On day 4 Shari suggested a yield sign as a public works project so Chugga put it in front of Shari's house so people would stay away. One day, he decided to visit Shari's house. He was terrified of it and never wanted to enter it ever again. One day Shari strangely gave Chugga an exotic lamp. Chugga was suspicious because just a couple days before Shari wanted to move out of town. Chugga mailed the exotic lamp back the next day. Shari has tried making Chugga an accomplice to whatever Shari is doing. On day 38, Emile told a story about Shari's plan. "Shari arrived in Palette. Over the next few days she begins plotting something. The mayor disappeared for a few days, so now was the time to put her plan into action. But Amelia found out, so Shari killed her with an exotic lamp, and dumped the body in the river. And sent a fake letter saying Amelia moved away. When the mayor returns, she gets rid of the murder weapon by giving it to him. She then tried to skip town, but the mayor talked her out of it." Trivia *Shari was at first, one of Chugga's least favorite villagers living in his town, often commenting on her dialogue and her blank facial expression. Though as the series went on, he warmed up to her a bit over time, often making her the comic relief of the town. *He has noted that when villagers ask for a favor, they very frequently involve Shari in some way. *Emile is terrified of Shari's house. *Shari placed 2nd in the Fishing-Tourney with a 19.50-inch Dab. *Shari almost moved away until Emile talked her out off it, considering that he didn't want to respond with "Who are you?" *She is Biskit's girlfriend. *Shari gave Emile an Exotic Lamp, but acted rather suspicious about doing so. *Palette is culturally bankrupt because of Shari. *She likes bad puns almost as much as Chugga. *She gave Emile an arcade machine when he tried to regift something from another villager to her, not as bad as Emile likes to claim her of being. *She's a uchi (also known as big sister) type villager who gives you medicine for free if you talk to her while still stung by bees. *Other villagers have had their own moments of stupidity and cluelessness, yet Shari seems to get most of the blame somehow. *On the second-to-last day in Palette, Shari made a bad pun that impressed Chugga. *Shari is the only villager in Chugga's town to have a Uchi (Big Sister like) personality. *On Valentine's Day, Shari was Emile's Valentine (the villager whom he is closest to) and hosted Emile's birthday. She gave him a purple rose on the former to avoid the psycho getting mad. Chugga has worn the rose almost every update since. *As of April Fools Day, we know she wants to be a figure skater. *On Valentine's Day it was revealed that Shari was the animal the Emile was most friendly towards. Category:Animal Crossing Villagers Category:Animal Crossing Category:In-Game Character